


Wounds Time Can't Heal

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Second Person, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: Draco can see he's hurting when nobody else can.prompt: In the Dead of Nightwordcount: 333
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	Wounds Time Can't Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to my lovely beta [ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears). Love you lots.
> 
> And shout out to this month's mod and their amazing prompt.

You've been expecting this all day when you've watched him from afar. You've been waiting for him to come to you.

He's been more on edge than usual, his typical sass is gone, replaced by hurt and bitterness. Others haven't noticed because it happens exclusively when nobody is in earshot. It’s a part of him only you can bring to life. 

The Halloween feast is usually your favourite of the school year, but this year, you're focused on him. To you, his pain is obvious. You can feel it as if it’s your own. 

The moment the door falls into the lock that night, you get up from your bed. The moonlight shines through the curtains of your room, but otherwise your shared room is dark. 

In the quiet of the night, both of you show your true faces. Shrugging off the façades the instant you know you're alone together. When nobody can interrupt you. 

Everything is easier in the cover of darkness. There are no rules; it's a wild field to be explored with hands, mouth, and tongues. Feeling, kissing, tasting — nothing that feels good is off-limits. 

Tonight is different. He needs you, desperately. His head hangs low, he can barely stand upright, he has to lean against the door for support. Your heart wants to close the distance, but your head orders every limb to wait for him, or you might scare him away.

After a while, he takes one step, then another and another before he breaks down and falls into your arms. You catch him and guide him to his bed, your grip not faltering, only tightening around him. 

Your hands run through his hair while he cries in despair into your silken nightshirt. Nobody else is allowed to see him like this, nobody knows how much this day still breaks him. How he secretly wishes for Dementors to come so he can hear his mother's voice. 

How in the dead of _this_ night, his old ghosts come alive.


End file.
